1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers, and more particularly to an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement which is adapted for enhancing a gripping force between the tire and the ground so as to prevent the stroller from being skid accidentally.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stroller, which is becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby, is consider as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping.
A conventional stroller comprises a front frame comprising a pair of front supporting posts and a U-shaped handle having two ends respectively connected to two top ends of the pair front supporting posts, a back frame comprising a U-shaped back supporting stem having two ends upwardly extended thereof pivotally connected with the front frame by means of a pair of pivot joints, a pair of front wheels rotatably mounted on bottom ends of the pair of front supporting post respectively, a pair of back wheels rotatably mounted on a bottom of the back supporting stem, a seat frame, which comprises a pair of parallel seat supporting bars, mounted between the front frame and the back frame for supporting a baby to place thereon, and a pair of folding joints for connecting the pair of front supporting posts and the two ends of handle together to form the rigid front frame, wherein by operating the folding joints, the handle can be folded rearwardly and downwardly towards the back frame, so as to fold up the stroller to reduce its size.
However, the conventional stroller has a major drawback that the front and rear wheels are considered disadvantageous in practical use. Since the wheels are made of foaming material, the wheels are reduced their elasticity in such a manner that a shock from each wheel will directly transfer to the entire stroller when driving on the ground. So, the baby may feel uncomfortable and unsafe when the stroller is shaking. The shock on the wheels may render the stroller losing its balance and turning over. Thus, the foam made wheels fail to grip on the ground such that the stroller is easy to skid especially on the slippery road. Since the baby is soft and weak, any mistake may cause unwanted injury to the baby.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement which enhances the performance and endurance of the wheel for the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement which is adapted for enhancing a gripping force between the tire and the ground so as to prevent the stroller from being skid accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement which increases a cushion effect by the steering wheel assemblies so as to enhance the comfortability of the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement wherein the tire is made of rubber which is durable for prolonging the service life span of the stroller while being cost effective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement which does not require to alter the original structural design of the stroller, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost for incorporating the inflatable stroller wheel arrangement with every conventional stroller.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a stroller, comprising:
a supporting frame having a pair of first leg frames and a pair of second leg frames;
a seat frame having a seat fabric supported by the first and second leg frames; and
an inflatable stroller wheel arrangement comprising:
a pair of driving wheel assemblies rotatably attached to two bottom portions of the first leg frames respectively for driving the stroller in a frontward and a backward directions; and
a pair of steering wheel assemblies rotatably and coaxially attached to two bottom ends of the second leg frames respectively for steering a direction of the stroller wherein each of the steering wheel assemblies comprises a wheel axle, a coupling hub for rotatably coupling the respective second leg frame with the wheel axle, and a pair of steering wheels rotatably mounted on two ends of the wheel axle;
wherein each of the steering wheels comprises rim frame having a stem hole coaxially mounted on the end of the wheel axle, a wheel tire encircling mounted on the rim frame, and an inflatable bladder received in the wheel tire comprising a valve stem extended to an exterior of the rim through the stem hole.